Yo me encargaré de hacerte feliz
by yomihime.dalian.9
Summary: Ellos se conocen desde niños, por un error de terceros fueron separados, ellos se amaban en secreto, ahora vuelven a estar juntos -Ahora yo me encargaré de tus tristezas-dijo Shaoran observándome con esos ojos que amo tanto.
1. Introducción: Sakura solo Sakura

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen:

Introducción: Sakura… solo Sakura

A veces me pongo a pensar en las cosas que me pueden y no me pueden pasar, pero creo que en esos momentos no estaba en mis momentos de lucidez o quizás de madurez, porque mi imaginación se quedó corta, porque todo puede pasar en esta vida… pero nunca me imaginé que me pudiera pasar a mí, ahora he madurado, al menos eso es lo que creo, he aprendido a sobrellevar la muerte de mis padres, la soledad, la tristeza… bueno… basta del pasado…

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy una estudiante de cuarto de secundaria, vivo con mi hermano Touya, juego vóley, la verdad es que ME ENCANTAN LOS DEPORTES, mis padres fallecieron hace 5 años en un accidente, mi mejor amiga se llama Tomoyo Daidouji.

A pesar de todas las cosas que me hayan pasado, soy consciente que soy Sakura… solo Sakura, a pesar de todas las tristezas… sé que todo eso me hizo lo que soy ahora y no me arrepiento de nada, solo quiero que me conozcan así, solo Sakura…

Y ahora quiero que lean mi historia.


	2. Chapter 1: Castigada

Chapter 1: Castigada

¡SAKURA!

¡Ya voy, hermano!- grito

Me visto deprisa y bajo, mi hermano ya había servido mi desayuno.

Por fin bajas, mounstro- _Sabe que no me gusta que me llame así… Aghhh _

¡No soy ningún mounstro!- me siento y comienzo a comer tan rápido que casi me atraganto, pero lo logro pasar con el refresco.

¡Bájale a la velocidad, te puedes atragantar y mueres, no quiero muertos feos!- grita mi hermano.

¡No molestes!- _Sé que bromea, pero a veces se pasa de pesadito, puedo notar burla en sus palabras._

Sakura… - _¿Qué le ha pasado para de repente ponerse tan serio?_- dime- respondo

Tengo que viajar a Inglaterra, me iré por 1 mes, sé que es mucho tiempo…te aseguro que si no quieres no iré- _Nunca le pediría algo así, está loco, pero sé que se preocupa por mí_- No- le interrumpí- debes ir, sé que quieres hacerlo- _Es lo que más le gusta, no le puedo quitar eso y no quiero hacerlo_- Ve, estaré bien, solo será un mes- _Me molesta que cuando va a viajar siempre se pone en ese plan, no me tiene que pedir permiso, yo no soy mamá._

No te preocupes, Touya, prometo no quemar la casa- le digo, él ríe, yo también lo hago al reconocer mi triunfo sobre su tristeza- Cuídate, no te excedas en el trabajo, ahora los dos somos nuestra familia, no lo olvides.

Tú también cuídate, mounstro- dice sonriendo- apúrate que llegarás tarde.

_Ohh, ¡es verdad!_

Miro la hora, ya es demasiado tarde.

¡Me voy!- salgo muy apresurada

* * *

¡Ufff! LLEGUÉ, con media vida pero llegué – grité aliviada al llegar al salón.

jajaja, buenos días, Sakura - _esa es Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga y prima, la persona más dulce y loca que puedas conocer_ – Buenos días, Tomoyo.

¿Perdiste media vida?, ¿Cuántas vidas vas perdiendo, Sakurita - me dice Tomoyo con un tono burlón.

No seas mala, Tomoyo, te juro que hoy día un poquito y llego muy temprano, pero me quedé hablando con mi hermano- le digo rememorando lo que había pasado solo hace unos minutos.

¿Sobré qué?- oí que preguntaba con un tono preocupado.

No te preocupes, Tomoyo, no es tan grave, lo único que pasa es que mi hermano se va de viaje por un mes y a pesar que no es la primera vez que lo hace sigue pidiéndome permiso, y no me gusta que lo haga, él ya es adulto puede hacer lo que quiera- le digo, _y es que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien._

No debes ser duro con él, ni contigo – me dice, _siempre usa ese tono dulce al aconsejarme, no sé por qué pero me hace recordar a mamá y me gusta mucho_ – los dos han perdido a sus padres, es normal que se sienta responsable de ti ahora que tus padres ya no están, siente que no tiene que dejarte sola, por eso es que se siente culpable cuando tiene que irse lejos por un tiempo.

Tienes razón, Tomoyo, gracias… ahora me has hecho comprender a mi hermano un poco más- le sonrío.

No te relajes tanto, Sakurita- _ Oh, no… ahora viene… _- Quiero que te pruebes unos vestidos que mi mamá trajo de China, son hermosos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

¿Tengo otra opción?- le pregunto aterrorizada por su cambio tan brusco de actitud.

Tú mismo lo has dicho, no tienes otra opción así que, lo harás sí o sí- me dice con una voz amenazante.

Ok, ok, no tiene caso que uses esos métodos conmigo, sabes que al final terminaré cediendo- le digo.

Gracias, Sakurita, me haces tan feliz- _Ahora la loca, esa me gusta más._

Todos, tomen asiento- oigo al titular, y todos nos apresuramos para sentarnos.

* * *

Las clases pasaron volando, ya era salida… _Ni cuenta me di_… ahora Tomoyo tiene que ir al coro y yo a entrenar.

-Adiós Tomoyo, nos vemos más tarde- me despido dejándola al frente del salón donde siempre ensaya.

-Nos vemos en la salida, Sakurita – me dice entrando.

Me dirijo a los lockers en el gimnasio para sacar mi ropa, voy al baño y comienzo a cambiarme, cambio mi falda por un short cómodo y mi blusa por una camiseta.

_Tengo que apresurarme…la entrenadora ya nos debe de estar esperando a todas y les aseguro que yo soy la única que falta, sii… mi linda impuntualidad._

Corro para llegar a las canchas de vóley, ya todas están ahí como me imaginaba, la entrenadora me ve y sonríe, sabe perfectamente que siempre llego tarde.

Apúrate, Kinomoto, únete a las demás- me ordena la entrenadora y en unos minutos me encuentro corriendo con las demás.

_Shaoran…_

_¿Quieren saber quién es él?_

_Bueno… nos conocemos desde niños, él me cuidaba, éramos inseparables, resumiendo todo era mi mejor amigo, pero un día todo acabó, me dijo cosas horribles y yo lloré porque creí que el hombre que amaba se había convertido en un mounstro y no sabía la razón, sí… lo amaba y lo amo, ahora lo único que queda de eso son miradas frías y la ley del hielo… a pesar que estamos en el mismo salón no nos hablamos ni nos miramos, ese día todo fue destruido… incluso mi corazón._

-¡Kinomoto!- la entrenadora me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Ya voy!- le digo.

Y lo que sigue son otros ejercicios de calentamientos, saques, mates y finalizamos con un partido.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el entrenamiento ya se había terminado.

Vuelvo al locker para cambiarme, y escucho que suena mi celular, es un mensaje de Tomoyo

_**Lo siento, Sakura, ¿me esperarás media hora más?, es que la profesora quiere que nos quedemos un rato más.**_

_**Pdt: prometo no demorarme más, luego te invitaré un helado :D**_

Envío un mensaje, respondiéndole que no se preocupe, que la esperaré.

Termino de cambiarme y como no tengo nada qué hacer, voy a la cancha de vóley otra vez, por suerte encuentro una pelota.

Me entretengo jugando con ella por un largo rato, reviso mi celular y ya ha pasado la media hora, así que lanzo la pelota lejos con una patada, volteo para ver dónde ha caído y me encuentro con el director sobándose la cabeza , con la pelota en las manos y sus lentes rotos en el piso.

Inmediatamente voltea para buscar a su atacante y me encuentra.

_Ups…. Creo que estoy en problemas._


	3. Chapter 2: Castigado

Chapter 2: Castigado.

_¿Qué se necesita para poder regresar en el tiempo?... ¿Me lo podrían decir? Porque ahora es lo que yo más necesito, ¿Qué es?, ¿Dinero?... eso yo lo tengo, pero es lo que menos me importa, lo único que me importa ahora es ella._

_Soy Shaoran Li, estudiante de cuarto año de secundaria, vivo con mi madre, mi tío Wei y mis cuatro hermanas, mi padre falleció cuando tenía 13 años, tengo un mejor amigo que se llama Eriol Hiraguizawa, mejor dicho, el único amigo que tengo, los demás no me hablan, no los culpo, no he sido amable con nadie… la única que me hacía ser amable con las personas era ella, mi carácter siempre ha sido tosco y cruel, pero con ella yo podía ser la persona más amable y dulce del mundo, pero ya que ella ya no está… no necesito a nadie más, excepto a Eriol que desde que nos conocimos se me pegó y no lo he podido apartar de mí._

_La vida se me ha vuelto muy monótona, siempre es lo mismo, de la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa. Siempre he deseado que todo cambie, que esa parte de mi vida en la que fui inmensamente feliz regrese, pero lamentablemente no existe una máquina del tiempo a la mano… no hay nada ni nadie que logre que todo cambie, sé que esto no terminará, sé que seguiré así por un largo tiempo._

El viento interrumpe mis profundos sentimientos y me encuentro ahora solo, caminando al colegio.

Entro, llego a mi salón y…. totalmente vacío, _siempre llego primero que todos._

Me acerco a mi carpeta y me siento a esperar a que al menos alguien aparezca.

Alguien entra por la puerta y es… Eriol.

-Un poquito más y te gano- entra sacándome la lengua, gesto que me arranca una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices…-agrego con voz burlona.

-¿Cómo le haces para llegar tan temprano?-me pregunta extrañamente interesado.

-Número uno…-le digo levantando uno de mis dedos- No me quedo hasta tarde en el Facebook, hablando con Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¿D-De qué hablas?- agrega escandalizado,_ no me lo puede negar, su cara está totalmente roja._

-jajajajajaja- solo río, _ me encanta molestarlo._

-¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ella?- me agarra desprevenido y no sé qué contestarle.

-Esperaré un poco más, no creo que esté lista- logro decir al fin

-No, Shaoran, ¿qué estás esperando?, llevas diciéndome eso todo el año, ¿acaso no entiendes que el que tiene que hablar eres tú?, ¿no te alegra que haya regresado? Sabes perfectamente que habías perdido toda clase de esperanzas, pero al regresar ella, ¿acaso no deberías retomarlas?-_Sé que tiene la razón, pero no es tan fácil, no quiero hablar con ella y darme con la sorpresa de que ya ni se acuerda de mí, sería un golpe muy bajo para mí._

-¿Acaso crees que es fácil, Eriol?, sabes perfectamente lo especial que es ella para mí, pero a pesar de eso, no es fácil hacerlo, y no es que sea un cobarde es que…-logro articular algunas palabras pero no estoy seguro de lo que estoy diciendo.

-Ni siquiera puedes decir algo para contradecirme, Shaoran, atente a las consecuencias de tu destino, ella se marchó, ¿acaso la buscaste?... no, no lo hiciste, ahora debes atenerte a que posiblemente te haya olvidado, pero aquí el único culpable eres tú, deja tus miedos, lo único que hacen es limitarte y es lo que menos necesitas ahora-_Se oye tan fácil cuando él lo dice…_

-Perdón, por haber dicho un montón de tonterías, tengo miedo, eso es lo único que me pasa- le digo mirando al suelo, _no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara, él se oye tan maduro y yo como un niño pequeño que recién comienza a caminar._

-No tengas miedo, ella te escuchará… te lo aseguro y no creo que se haya olvidado de ti, solo confía en eso – _Sí, eso haré… lo prometo_- Tómate tu tiempo, pero que sea antes de que este año termine.

-Lo sé, prometo que lo haré- le digo sonriendo.

Él también me sonríe y toma asiento al lado mío.

Una mancha de alumnos comienza a llegar, pero ella aún no aparece, sonrío al recordar su dulce y linda impuntualidad.

_Últimamente solo me contento con verla todos los días… aunque no me hable, aunque no me sonría, aunque nada sea como antes._

Derrepente la puerta se abre y la veo, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, seguramente debido a la carrera que hizo para llegar a tiempo.

_Es hermosa… Ella… mi perdición._

_Ella… Sakura Kinomoto, ella resume todo en mi vida, ella es la única capaz de hacer brillar mis días con su sonrisa…. Sonrisa que hace ya mucho tiempo que no es dirigida hacia mí, pero como dijo Eriol, yo soy el culpable, simplemente… no la pude proteger._

_Nos conocimos a los cinco años, yo había perdido mi carrito, lo estaba buscando por todo el parque y de pronto una niña de mi edad se acercó a mí, ella lo había encontrado, me lo devolvió, se lo agradecí, jugamos hasta el atardecer y antes de irme se lo regalé, le dije que lo cuidara mucho y que esperaba verla pronto. Afortunadamente al siguiente día, también la encontré y desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables._

_Ella estuvo a mi lado cuando me enteré de la muerte de mi abuelo, algo que me chocó mucho, ya que era como mi padre… ella se quedó conmigo, solo observándome mientras yo lloraba y sufriendo en silencio conmigo._

_Por cosas del destino o qué sé yo, mi padre nunca la quiso, siempre me prohibía que saliera con ella o que me viera con ella, no soportaba verla, en cambio, mi madre, mi tío y mis hermanas la adoraban, un día me escuchó confesarle a mi madre que me había enamorado de ella, e irrumpió en la habitación y me gritó ahí, frente a mamá, diciendo que me alejara de ella y que si no lo hacía, él se encargaría de desaparecerla de mi vida… tuve miedo e hice lo posible para alejarla de mí, pero no podía. Un día logré mi cometido, fue el día más infeliz de mi vida, nunca me perdoné el ser el causante de sus lágrimas, le dije puras tonterías, luego me alejé, la dejé ahí parada junto al lago mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Luego ella se marchó, no la vi más._

_Este año vi florecer mis esperanzas pues ella ha regresado, está aún más hermosa que antes, y lo que más me duele es no poder estar con ella ahora que nada me lo impide, pues mi padre falleció hace 2 años._

_Desde que ha llegado me he dado cuenta que este amor va creciendo cada vez más en mí y que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perderla._

* * *

Las clases han terminado, aún no me quiero ir a casa.

Salgo del salón, y veo que ya todos se han ido, deambulo un momento por los salones y lo encuentro… El salón de música instrumental.

Veo el piano perfectamente enfrente de la única ventana que tiene este salón, me acerco, me siento, levanto la tapa sobre los teclados y comienzo a tocar.

_Definitivamente esto es lo que más me gusta hacer, recuerdo esta canción… Sakura me la enseñó, se llama First love de Utada Hikaru, una hermosa melodía que mágicamente me transporta a todo lo que he vivido con ella._

_Creo que eso sonó cursi, jajaja no importa por ella puedo ser todo, hasta cursi._

Observo por la ventana, todo está oscuro, creo que es hora de irme.

Voy al salón por mis cosas, antes de ir a la salida paso por el patio, y veo una pelota que han dejado olvidada, me acerco a patearla para llevarla donde el conserje pero pateo muy fuerte y la pelota sale volando muy alto y se estrella en el parabrisas de un carro afuera de la dirección.

_Noooo, por favor, que no sea el carro del director._

Planeo huir antes de que me encuentren pero me entretengo al ver al director salir despavorido gritando "Mi auto, Mi auto" que no logró escapar al fin.

Y él me encuentra tratando de escabullirme.

¡Señor Li!- Lo oigo gritar.

_Ohhhh no, me metí en serios problemas._


	4. Chapter 3: Bittersweet feeling

Chapter 3: Bittersweet feeling

Me encuentro muy temprano sentada en el sillón feo y gris de la sala de detención, solo por la pelota que le cayó al director, le he repetido varias veces que no fue mi intención, pero él sigue con su hipótesis de que le quería hacer daño… _¿Quién en su sano juicio quisiera pasar su linda mañana metida en detención?... bueno creo que algunos… pero yo no entro en ese rango_.

A pesar que me dijo que llegara temprano ya que él ya iba a estar aquí todavía no llega… ¡_Ya me quiero ir a clases!… dejé muy preocupada a Tomoyo ya que no sabía por qué me llamaron a detención._

Lo oigo venir, me acomodo en el sillón y lo veo entrar muy apurado.

-Señorita Kinomoto, no sé por qué se han empeñado, usted y el señor Li, en malograrme el día ayer- habla muy ofuscado-_Espera… qué?... Li?...Shaoran…_

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Li, Director?- pregunté, nada más él terminó de hablar.

-Eso a usted no le incumbe- me dice con un tono excesivamente molesto- ahora solo siéntese y espere a que su compañero Li aparezca.

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperarlo?- respondo desesperada- _No me quiero cruzar con él… no quiero… aún hay cosas que no quiero recordar._

-Porque les pondré un castigo juntos- agrega con un tono fastidiado, como si le pesara contestar.

-¿Por qué?... los dos hemos cometido faltas diferentes… al menos eso es lo que creo- agrego rápido… _No puedo permitir que eso pase… no… todavía no._

Escucho rechinar la puerta, volteó rápidamente para ver qué ha sucedido y logro divisar una sombra de una persona bajo la puerta… ¿_Será él?... ¿Me habrá escuchado?... ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que a toda costa lo quiero lejos de mí?_

-Pues, fíjese que sí, los dos me atacaron con una pelota y malograron mi tarde completamente- agregó el director con un tono arrogante y enfadado- ahora siéntese y cierre la boca.

Escucho como lentamente la puerta se abre, no volteo… _no quiero voltear… todo esto es una sensación extraña, todo un conjunto de sentimientos se aglomeran dentro de mí… tengo miedo de quedarme a solas con él porque eso me hará recordar la terrible soledad que tuve que pasar después de haberme ido de este lugar, a la vez también tengo ansias de que todo vuelva a ser como antes, y también me siento llena de dolor… pensé que ya había olvidado esta sensación pero ahora sé que nunca se marchó solo la almacené por un tiempo mientras la tapaba con una manta de falsa felicidad._

-Perdón por la tardanza, señor director- lo oigo hablar… _Hace tiempo que no escuchaba su voz…_

-¡Llegó muy tarde, Señor Li … apúrese y siéntese al lado de la señorita Kinomoto, que no tengo todo el día para desperdiciarlo con ustedes- continúa gritando el director.

_Yo solo guardo silencio, no me apetece hablar…_

Lo escucho caminar rápido y siento como se acomoda al lado mío.

-Les quiero avisar que desde hoy, los dos cumplirán su castigo respectivo, limpiarán los salones de música y pintura, el castigo durará 2 meses y durante esos dos meses, Señorita Kinomoto, usted está exclusa de participar en sus entrenamientos, para que así pueda cumplir su castigo respectivo- hablaba amablemente por primera vez en el día.

-¿Alguna objeción?- pregunta el director con una mirada severa.

Los dos negamos con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si no tienen nada que decir ya se pueden retirar e ir a su salón- agrega el director sentándose en su mullido sillón café situado al frente de su escritorio.

Los dos nos paramos, hacemos una reverencia y nos retiramos.

Él se me adelanta y yo camino despacio detrás de él, simplemente mirando su espalda, para distraerme de su presencia miro por la gran ventana que se encuentra en el pasillo.

Pero cuando menos me lo espero, él se detiene y comienza a dar la vuelta para que su mirada se encuentre con la mía. Y por unos minutos solo hace eso, me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Sak…- logra decir.

-Si no vas a avanzar, Li, yo me adelanto- lo interrumpo, caminando rápido y dejándolo solo.

_Soy una tonta… él me habla y yo lo rechazo, pero… es que no estoy preparada, aún hay cosas que no logro entender y sé que necesito que me las explique, aunque no sé si haya algo que me pueda explicar… Aún tengo muchas dudas, perdóname, Shaoran, Mi Shaoran… _

Llego a la puerta del salón, está cerrada… siento como mis lágrimas luchan por salir… cierro los ojos y dejo escapar una sola lágrima que es rápidamente borrada por mi mano derecha…

Abro despacio la puerta y al verme el profesor me indica que pase, entro y a la primera que busco es a Tomoyo que me mira con tristeza… _sé perfectamente que se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que me pasa, me entristece saber que la hago sentir mal por mi pena…_ Lo único que hago es sentarme en mi sitio y tratar de distraerme prestando atención a lo que sea que esté haciendo el profesor.

Unos minutos después, él ingresa, lo veo cabizbajo, alicaído como si hubiera pasado una terrible tormenta sobre él y lo hubiera dejado en ese estado, aunque suene malvado eso me brinda la esperanza de que aún él piensa en mí… _no quiero pensar así, pero es mi única salvación, lo único que me puede sacar de esta tristeza._

* * *

La clase del profesor termina… _¿qué curso era?... ufff… estoy perdida._

El profesor se despide y sale apresurado del aula, todos se paran y empiezan a conversar.

De pronto noto a alguien cerca de mí, volteo un poco disimulada y diviso a Tomoyo a unos pocos centímetros… _Estaba esperando que se parara… Ya estoy preparada._

-Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?- la oigo susurrar, _seguramente lo dice con miedo a incomodarme._

-Estoy bien, Tomoyo, no te preocupes- la miro y fuerzo una sonrisa.

-No me mientas, Sakura, ¿tiene que ver con Shaoran?- me mira con ese gesto de suma preocupación.

-Sí, Tomoyo, me conoces bien, es por él- respondo- siempre ha sido él.

-Me molesta todo esto, Sakura, no puedo creer que él esté haciendo todo esto ahora- me dice bajando la mirada, _siempre lo hace cuando está enfadada… la he hecho enfadar… no conoce toda la historia._

-No lo culpes a él, Tomoyo, la que no está preparada, soy yo- le digo.

-Pero… ¿Qué estás hablando, Sakura?... Él único que está haciendo sufrir es él- me dice con un tono muy enojado.

-No te he contado todo, Tomoyo- ella me mira con interés- hace unos minutos, él ha intentado hablar conmigo y yo lo he ignorado, te digo que no lo culpes a él, porque sé perfectamente que la que le ha hecho daño ahora he sido yo.

-No te entiendo, Sakura, ¿Por qué has estado con Li hace unos minutos?- me pregunta con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Me he encontrado con él en detención, se supone que al director se le ha dado la gana de que los dos compartamos el mismo castigo, la verdad que no tengo ni idea de lo que él haya hecho, pero…- intento decir.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?- me pregunta.

- Sí- le contesto, con un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¿Por qué?- _Jo… creo que me escuchó._

- Tengo dudas, Tomoyo- le digo cortante.

-¿Qué dudas?- me pregunta.

- Es verdad que me quiso hablar, pero no estoy segura… si es algo que valga la pena escuchar- le digo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que sea algo que te haga más daño?- me dice con una mirada de tristeza maternal.

- Sí, y sé que no estoy preparada para ese tipo de cosas ahora- le digo esquivando su mirada.

- ¿Y cómo estás segura que son cosas malas?- me pregunta curvando su boca, formando una media sonrisa.

-He perdido la confianza en él, Tomoyo, ¿Qué más quieres que espere de una persona en quien no confío?- logro pronunciar desesperadamente.

- Buen punto, pero a veces las cosas buenas llegan cuando das una segunda oportunidad- me dice y luego la veo volver a su asiento, ya que un profesor había llegado.

_¿Será verdad lo que dice Tomoyo?... _

* * *

Las clases terminan, es hora de la salida…

_Es hora de mi maldito castigo._

Veo como mis compañeros salen del salón, también lo veo salir a él sin sus cosas… _¿A dónde irá?_

Siento que alguien golpea mi hombro con suavidad, volteo… Es Tomoyo, que me sonríe y silabea silenciosamente _PIÉN-SA-LO_, para luego salir rápido del salón, dejándome sola.

Me levanto de la carpeta y camino despacio hacia la salida. Camino frente a los salones, y no diviso ningún individuo, el colegio parece una casa abandonada.

Me dirijo a los salones que tengo que limpiar junto con Shaoran.

Me detengo al escuchar una melodía conocida, deduzco que viene del salón de música… es el único que tiene un piano.

Me apego a la puerta del salón de música sin hacer ruido y escucho claramente la melodía…

_First Love de Utada Hikaru…_

_La melodía que le enseñé a Shaoran…_

_¿Acaso era Shaoran quien estaba tocando el piano?_

No lo pensé dos veces y abrí bruscamente la puerta, sobresaltando a la única persona que estaba adentro de ese salón, que era nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li, quien me miraba incrédulo y asombrado, con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sakura…- lo oigo decir.

_¿Lágrimas?..._

_¿Qué te pasa, Shaoran?_

_Más bien dicho… ¿Qué nos pasó?... Mi querido Shaoran._


	5. Chapter 4: Su paz me inunda

Chapter 4: Su paz me inunda

-Sakura…- logro pronunciar al verla.

-Shaoran- _mi nombre sale apenas de su pequeña boca._

Ella me observa sin pestañear y se deja caer de rodillas.

Yo me acerco rápido a su lado tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella rehúye mi tacto y solo encoge sus rodillas con sus brazos, sin dejarme ver su rostro.

-Sakura…- digo tratando de tocarla de nuevo.

-No…- dice apenas, golpeando mi mano con la suya.

-Sak…- intento otra vez.

Ella sin previo aviso se levanta y sale apresurada del salón dejándome solo.

_¿Me lo merezco? No lo sé_

_¿Me rendiré? No lo sé_

_¿En serio lo haré? No lo sé_

_¿La perderé?... Uhmmm no…_

_¡No la perderé!_

Lleno de valor, salgo corriendo yo también y comienza a buscarla por los salones cercanos.

La encuentro en nuestro salón guardando sus cosas, dispuesta a irse; me acerco lentamente pues ella se encuentra de espaldas, pero se da cuenta de mi presencia y voltea.

_Lágrimas… eso siempre termina por acobardarme… saber que cada vez que quiero arreglar las cosas le hago daño._

_Tal parece que esta vez, también seré un cobarde…_

Ella coge sus cosas y camina hacia la salida, pero se detiene al lado mío, me mira, yo también la miro, una lágrima se escapa de sus incandescentes ojos verdes, ella coge aquella lágrima con sus dedos y la coloca en mi mejilla.

-¿Tú también sufres, Shaoran?- me pregunta, mirándome con esos ojos, que por primera vez veo tristes…_y eso logra romperme el alma_.

Asiento con mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta.

-Porque soy un cobarde- pronuncio sinceramente- ¿y tú?

-Porque soy una tonta- me dice con una triste sonrisa.

Mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, ella me mira asustada y preocupada; se acerca a consolarme.

-¡Perdón!- grito

Ella me observa entre sorprendida y feliz.

-Lo entiendo, ya lo sabía, Shaoran…- me dirige una triste sonrisa y seca mis lágrimas con su pulgar- no debes llorar, ya todo está solucionado.

Se sienta a mi lado y yo la imito, ella posa su mano sobre la mía y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

-¿Fue tu padre?- me pregunta.

-Sí…- respondo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Me amenazó

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que te haría daño, si me volvía a acercar a ti.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó, mirándola incrédulo.

-Por protegerme- me dice ella, mirándome con una sonrisa y apretando más su mano con la mía.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces quedar como el bueno?- le pregunto.

-Porque lo eres- susurra.

-Sakura…- murmuro.

-Dime…- responde

-Te extrañé mucho- le digo.

-Y yo a ti- me dice

-¿Por qué desapareciste?- le pregunto

-Trabajo de mis padres, pero...¿Sabes?- me dice mirándome fijamente- no debí irme, mi vida estaba aquí, y si no me hubiera ido...mis padres seguirían vivos.

-Lo siento...- le digo sorprendido por la noticia.

- No lo sientas, a veces las cosas pasan por algo ¿No? – me dice con una mirada triste

-Fue un accidente de tránsito, nadie sabe exactamente lo que pasó, fue imposible reconstruir los hechos- ella sigue contándome- Los extraño... No sabes cuánto.

-Perdón, por no haber estado ahí para ti- le digo- yo debí...

-No, no te culpes, tú no lo sabías, no hubieras podido saberlo- me dice- Tú ya has hecho demasiado por mí...

- Para mí no es suficiente- le digo- Sakura, yo te protegeré.

Ella me mira sorprendida y luego sonríe.

-Gracias- me sonríe dulcemente.

Se para y suelta mi mano, que siente el frío de su ausencia, se acerca a la ventana... _¿Tan rápido se hizo de noche?_

-Ya es tarde- me dice ella- deberíamos irnos.

-Pero... ¿Y el castigo? –le pregunto.

-Verdad...- me dice con un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?- le pregunto

-Primera vez que te rebelas, Señor Li- ella responde riendo.

-Debe ser divertido romper las reglas, ¿no lo crees? – le pregunto recogiendo mi mochila y poniéndomela en el hombro derecho.

-Sí- responde ella arrastrándome hasta la salida.

* * *

Nos encontramos en la puerta de su casa.

-Todo está oscuro, ¿Tu hermano no está?- le pregunto tratando de ver por la ventana de la gran casa amarilla.

-No, está de viaje- responde ella, tratando de sacar sus llaves.

-¿Te quedas sola muy a menudo?- le pregunto incrédulo de que su hermano la deje sola.

-Sé a lo que quieras llegar, Shaoran-me lo dice muy segura, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

-¿En serio, no hace berrinche al dejarte sola? – le pregunto curioso.

-Aunque no lo creas, mi hermano ha madurado- me dice.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó aún divertido por esa información- Ohhh, es el fin del mundo.

-jajaja, no seas tan malo, Shaoran, él puede ser maduro cuando se lo propone- responde abriendo su puerta e invitándome a entrar.

-Ohhh, el maduro Touya Kinomoto, no me lo esperaba- digo sentándome en su sillón.

-Ok, Ok, admito que me hizo berrinche hace 2 días, cuando se fue- responde dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, al frente mío.

-Lo sabía- le respondo riendo.

Ella se siente al lado mío y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Sabes?... Siento como si nada malo se hubiera interpuesto en nuestro camino, lo siento todo igual, no hemos cambiado- pronuncia suavemente.

-Yo también lo siento así- le respondo sonriendo- Nada ha cambiado en mí, Sakura, Nada...

-En mí tampoco, Shaoran- susurra- sigo siendo la pequeña Sakura.

Río por su dulce ocurrencia.

-Sakura, te prometo que ya no dejaré que algo más nos separe- respondo firmemente.

-¿Es una promesa? – contesta suavemente.

-Es una promesa...- ratifico.

-Es una promesa de ambos- responde ella, entrelazando su dedo meñique con el mío- yo también lo prometo.

-Hace tiempo que no hacemos esto- le digo sonriendo.

-Sí, siempre es bueno darse un momento para retroceder el tiempo y hacer cosas olvidadas ¿no lo crees?- me responde ella

-Sí, siempre es bueno- le respondo.

-Volver a hacer cosas como... ¡Jueves de películas de acción!... ¿Te acuerdas?- me dice levantándose y mirándome.

-Claro que me acuerdo, tú siempre te dormías en las partes más interesantes- le respondo riéndome

-Prometo no hacerlo- responde enérgicamente, levantando alto la mano derecha.

-De acuerdo, hay que hacerlo- le respondo sonriendo.

* * *

_Escogimos la película Guerra de Titanes, una de mis preferidas; ya está en las partes más interesantes así que estoy seguro que Sakura ya debe estar dormida._

Me volteo para verla y... efectivamente, está bien dormida, siempre le ocurre.

Sonrío recordando todas las veces que he pasado por esto.

_Es una de las facetas que más me encantan de ella, es muy reconfortante verla dormir, me transmite toda la tranquilidad que posee en ese instante, es decir, su paz me inunda._

_No me pasa con otra persona, solo ella posee esa clase de paz que estremece todo mi cuerpo, es la única persona que provoca muchas cosas en mí, enumerarlas sería un fastidio: son demasiadas._

_Y es que su amor llegó rápido a mi existir; no pude manejarlo y no quiero hacerlo._

_No me importa que todo esto sea un sueño, solo quiero que nadie me despierte; la necesito, puede que suene algo extremo pero, ella es la única que me regala calma, la única que puede calmar este lobo feroz y cruel que vive dentro de mí._

_Ya la recuperé... Sé que solo me falta un paso para no perderla jamás o para perderla para siempre, ese paso me asusta, pero es lo único que me separa de lo que en verdad quiero: Sakura._

_Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, no sé cuándo, pero lo haré, debo hacerlo._

-Shaoran...- la escucho susurrar.

_Eso me da más fuerzas, Gracias, Sakura._

Me levanto, apago el televisor y el DVD.

La cargo y subo las escaleras buscando su cuarto.

Lo ubico al fondo del pasillo, ya que un letrero donde dice Sakura, está pegado en la puerta.

Empujo la puerta y se abre con facilidad.

La dejo en su cama y la tapo con su frazada.

Me dedico a observar su cuarto que está pintado de blanco y rosa: sus colores favoritos.

En todos lados dice: Sakura, en el estante hay muchos libros... _A ella le fascina leer, _en las paredes hay muchos posters de jugadores de vóley... _ella ama el vóley._

Termino mi inspección y me dirijo a ella para despedirme, le doy un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Sakura- susurro suavemente y luego salgo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, bajo las escaleras, voy al sillón a recoger mi mochila y me dirijo a la salida.

Antes de irme, observo todo con atención...

_Esta casa se siente diferente ahora que los padres de Sakura ya no están, antes se veía tan pequeña y alegre; y ahora se ve grande y triste._

_Antes no lo podía sentir, porque Sakura me transmite una paz tremenda, pero ahora que Sakura está durmiendo y no está cerca de mí puedo verlo todo con claridad._

_¿Tuviste que soportar todo esto tú sola, Sakura?..._

_Lo siento..._

_Ahora yo me encargaré de tus penas, las aliviaré cada una..._

_Esta es una promesa a la distancia..._


	6. Chapter 5: Eternal Snow

Chapter 5: Eternal Snow

_Escucho el despertador a miles de metros, a pesar de que está justo al lado mío, sé que es porque aún no puedo separarme de los brazos de Morfeo, y es que necesito un poco más de calma el día de hoy, porque un día como hoy mis padres fallecieron...Me siento triste porque sé que es la primera vez que iré a verles sola, antes iba con mi hermano... cuando estaba con él no sentía esta sensación de tremenda soledad que ahora está comenzando a embargarme._

_Pero esta sensación ha cambiado, es como si... unas pequeñas manos hubieran hurgado en mi corazón y echado una pizca de esperanza, evitando así que yo me derrumbe... Es por Shaoran, lo sé. No pensé que las cosas pudieran arreglarse tan rápido entre nosotros, pero nosotros no somos alguien del montón, nuestra relación es diferente, está basada en muchas cosas aparte de amor... Él es mi hogar, mi familia, mi mejor amigo, mi fuerza, mi debilidad y el hombre de quien estoy enamorada... Él forma parte de mi vida, sé que es imposible sacarlo, eso no pasará, y siempre que pienso en ello, logra arrancarme una sonrisa._

Me levanto de la cama... _el piso está helado y resbaladizo_, pensar en ello, logra distraerme y caigo desparramada en el suelo de mi habitación, rompo en carcajadas.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alcanzarlo, ya que estoy en el suelo y mi celular está como a 5 metros de distancia sobre la mesita de noche.

¿Aló?

**Buenos días, Sakura.**

¿Señora Li?

**Jajaja ,aún no tienes la confianza para decirme Ieran, Sakurita**

Perdón, señora Ieran.

**Un poquito mejor, jajaja**

Perdone la pregunta, pero... ¿cómo consiguió mi número?

**Tengo mis contactos, Sakura, y en parte son secretos que no quiero revelar, los secretos son lo que me hacen invencible.**

Comprendo, ¿a qué se debe su llamada?

**Lo que te dije debería haberte hecho reír... jajaja, pero no importa... la verdad es que tu hermano Touya me dio tu número para cualquier emergencia, me pidió que te vigilara... fue muy difícil ganarme su confianza después de que todo ese asunto pasara con mi hijo, Shaoran sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, espero que lo hayas perdonado, Sakura, mi esposo fue el que...**

Conozco la historia, Ieran, Shaoran me lo contó; lo he perdonado, no te preocupes, hablé mucho con él anoche.

**¿En serio?... Ahhh no sabes el alivio que me da saber eso, este hijo mío no me cuenta nada, pero ya verá, jajaja, bueno... volviendo al tema, te he llamado porque he recibido un pedido de tu hermano.**

¿Qué clase de pedido?

**Él me ha pedido que tú te quedes en mi casa, no quiere que te encuentres sola en estas circunstancias, yo acepté encantada ese pedido... no sé si tú también lo aceptes, por eso es que te llamo, quiero que me des tu respuesta. Estaría muy triste si dijeras que no.**

¿Shaoran lo sabe?

**No, no se lo he contado a él todavía; ¿estás preocupada por lo que él llegue a pensar?**

La verdad es que sí, no quisiera incomodarlos a ustedes.

**No te preocupes por eso, Sakurita, sé que mi hijo estará encantado de tenerte aquí y por mí no te preocupes.**

¿En serio?

**Claro y tampoco estaría feliz si te dejara sola hoy día.**

¿Usted lo sabe?

**Sería un pecado para mí no saberlo; Nadeshiko y Fujitaka eran mis mejores amigos de toda la vida... Sakura, yo quiero que me veas como parte de tu familia, te aprecio mucho y... quiero que estés cerca de mí para asegurarme de que estés bien.**

Aprecio mucho todo lo que acaba de decir, pero en serio... ¿no seré una molestia?

**No serás una molestia, Sakura, para mí es un placer brindarles mi ayuda, a ti y a Touya; no puedo abandonarlos ahora que su madre no está.**

Gracias, Ieran, en serio se lo agradezco mucho.

**Entonces... ¿Aceptas?**

Sí, acepto.

**Ohhh genial, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ahorita mismo mandaré a mis sirviente a que te recojan... ve guardando tus cosas, vivirás aquí por un tiempo; espero que te sientas cómoda.**

¿Ahorita?... pero pensaba ir a comprar unas flores para mis padres e ir temprano al cementerio, pensé que... todo sería para mañana

**¿Pensabas ir sin mí a ver a tus padres, Sakura?... definitivamente que no, no dejaré que vayas sola; en la tarde Shaoran, Wei y yo te acompañaremos, te lo prometo, ahora solo empaca tus cosas... ya quiero verte aquí.**

Gracias, Ieran, muchas gracias... la verdad es que sí iba a ser triste ir sola a ese lugar, gracias por su apoyo.

**No tienes nada que agradecer, Sakura, en una hora enviaré al chofer a buscarte así que guarda tus cosas y cámbiate.**

Ok, eso haré.

**Estoy tan feliz...¡ te veré luego, Sakurita.**

Gracias

**De nada.**

_Ok... las cosas importantes en mi vida, están pasando demasiado rápido... luego pensaré en ello, primero tengo que ir a bañarme, alistarme y guardar mis cosas._

Dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y logro pararme, corro hacia el baño y entro a ducharme.

* * *

Terminando de alistar mis cosas en mi maleta, escucho el sonido de una bocina, salgo apresurada hacia la puerta cargando mi gran maleta. El conductor llega hacia mí, carga mi maleta y la guarda en la maletera del gran Mercedes blanco que conduce. Abre la puerta del copiloto y yo entro.

-Usted es la hija de la amiga de la señora Li ¿no? – pregunta sonriendo, al cerrar la puerta.

-Sí- respondo algo cortante.

Arranca el carro y empieza nuestra travesía por las grandes calles de Tomoeda.

-La señora no deja de decir que es una niña encantadora y está haciendo que toda la servidumbre limpie la casa hasta que brille- dice con una media sonrisa- ¿debe ser muy importante para ella?

-La verdad es que no sé por qué la señora Li está haciendo todo esto, solo regresé, quería recordar mis viejos días, cuando mis padres aún estaban vivos- respondo mirando fijamente por la ventana a mi lado.

-Perdone por mi indiscreción, pensé que usted era una de esas niñas mimadas que lo que más aprecian es la atención de todo el mundo- carcajea al pronunciar sus palabras.

-Ups, la primera interacción vale mucho- río- aunque no es la primera vez que me dicen eso, creo que es por la presencia que heredé de mi madre, la verdad es que ella era muy elegante y... todo el mundo creía que era rica y mimada, pero era todo lo contrario: ella era dulce y cálida.

-Creo que eso me ha pasado con usted, perdone... a veces me dejo llevar por las primeras impresiones- responde sonriendo.

-No te preocupes- sonrío- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos otra vez?

-Estaría genial- responde- soy Takeshi Ryu, soy el chofer de la familia Li.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, la nueva inquilina de la casa Li- digo- espero que nos llevemos bien.

-En efecto, eres todo lo contrario de lo que pensé que eras- dice carcajeándose nuevamente.

-No hay que juzgar a un libro por la portada- respondo meneando mi dedo de un lado a otro.

-Ya aprendí, Señorita Sakura- coloca su mano contra su pecho, y hace una semi reverencia.

-Eso sonó raro- comienzo a temblar mi cuerpo intencionalmente- solo dime Sakura.

-Ok, Sakura- carcajea una vez más- mira, ya estamos llegando, ¿conoces la mansión Li, no?

-Sí, es esa de ahí- señalo una gran casa de tres pisos, a una cuadra de distancia- ha cambiado un poco, pero sigue tremendamente grande.

-jajaja, es imposible no encontrar la casa- responde él asintiendo con la cabeza.

Nos estacionamos frente a la gran mansión, Takeshi bajó del auto y lo rodeó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Bajé del auto, mientras él bajaba mi maleta; de repente alguien abrió la puerta de la gran casa y salió disparada hacia mí. Era la señora Ieran, me abrazó muy fuerte, casi dejándome sin respirar.

-¡Qué bueno que hayas llegado, Sakurita¡- dice al fin, dejando de abrazarme.

-Y gracias Takeshi por haberla traído- pronuncia, esta vez dirigiéndose al chofer que está al lado mío.

-Fue un placer, señora, su inquilina es una persona muy agradable- dice él con una sonrisa amable.

-Bien dicho, Takeshi, qué bueno que te lleves bien con ella- la señora Ieran me sonríe abiertamente.

-Ahora, Sakurita, quiero enseñarte tu habitación, espero que te guste- me arrastra hasta la puerta de la mansión y luego dentro de ella- Takeshi, por favor, síguenos.

-Sí, señora- logro escuchar a Takeshi.

Me guía hasta el segundo piso, subiendo por la gran escalera de caracol, al lado de la imponente sala. Luego, soy arrastrada hacia un pasillo de puras habitaciones; logro ver una puerta con mi nombre, así que me acerco; miro a la señora Ieran al dudar.

-Entra, Sakura, esa es tu habitación- me alienta.

Giro el picaporte y entro a ese cuarto pintado totalmente de blanco con unos toques de rosado pálido en las columnas. Divisé una gran cama de dos plazas, un armario, un escritorio con una computadora y muchos libros, una repisa con muchos peluches.

-¿Esta es mi habitación?- pregunto anonadada, volteando a mirar a la señora Ieran y a Takeshi, que aún carga mis cosas.

-Sí, Sakurita, ¿te gusta?- me pregunta la señora muy ansiosa.

-¿Qué si me gusta?...Me encanta- le respondo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que te guste- pronuncia con un gesto de alivio en su rostro.

-Takeshi, deja la maleta, y acompáñame a hacer las compras, por favor- dice, dirigiéndose esta vez a Takeshi que inmediatamente obedece sus órdenes y va tras ella.

-Gracias Takeshi- exclamo antes de que desparezca por la puerta.

-De nada, Sakura- lo escucho gritar, gesto que me hace sonreír.

Me apresuro a colocar mi maleta en mi nueva cama, la abro y comienzo a sacar mi ropa, para guardarla en mi nuevo armario. Al abrir el gran armario me doy con la sorpresa que hay un montón de ropa en él, _¿Será una sorpresa de la señora o esta ropa pertenece a otra persona?..._

Acomodo mi ropa en un espacio vacío del armario, vuelvo a mi maleta para sacar unos pocos libros que logré traer y me dirijo al escritorio donde se encuentra una nota pegada al espejo, dejo mis libros sobre el escritorio y cojo la nota para leerla:

**Espero que no te hayas sorprendido de encontrar mucha ropa en tu armario, Sakurita, ese es mi regalo para ti, también lo es la notebook que te compré, sé que hay una computadora en tu casa pero también sé que no es tuya, sino de tu hermano; espero que disfrutes estos pequeños regalos que te he dado.**

**Ieran.**

Sonrío al dejar la nota sobre el escritorio nuevamente, acomodo mis libros al lado de los demás... _Olvidó mencionar los demás libros que hay aquí también_, leí los títulos de todos los libros... y misteriosamente todos eran del género que me gusta, _¿Cómo lo habrá averiguado?..._

Me dirijo hacia la cama, cierro mi maleta y la coloco en el suelo nuevamente.

La curiosidad me está matando, quiero saber cuánto ha cambiado esta casa desde la última vez que estuve aquí, así que me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro rápido, logro escuchar un quejido de dolor y un fuerte sonido; me apresuro, abro la puerta completamente y me encuentro a Shaoran en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

-Pero... ¿qué diablos?- vocifera él, pero cuando abre los ojos y me observa; su rostro cambia de un gesto de molestia a uno de asombro.

-Sakura¡- logra exclamar, después de unos segundos.

-Perdón, Shaoran...- pronuncio, arrodillándome a su lado, inspeccionando el lugar donde accidentalmente le golpeé- juro que no te vi.

-N-No te preocupes, Sakura- tartamudea- me sorprende bastante que estés aquí... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Desde ahora viviré aquí, Shaoran, tu mamá ha recibido una llamada de mi hermano; donde él le pide que me quede aquí, no me quiere decir la razón- le respondo, observando fijamente sus llamativos ojos ámbares.

- ¿Mi madre?... no me ha dicho nada- veo graciosamente, como frunce el ceño.

- Debe de haberse enterado hoy día, Shaoran, no la culpes- le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bueno... ¿ya has comido?- me pregunta, poniéndose de pie.

-No he comido, aunque tu mamá ha ido de compras, al menos eso es lo que he escuchado- le respondo, mirándolo desde el suelo.

-Ufff, hasta que regrese- me ofrece su mano, yo la tomo y me pone de pie nuevamente- vamos que te preparo algo.

-Está bien- él camina y yo lo sigo.

-Shaoran... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me pongo a su lado y le toco el hombro.

-Dime, Sakura- voltea y sonríe.

-¿Cómo es que tu mamá sabe el género, los libros y la ropa que me gusta?- le pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dice bajando por las escaleras.

-Es que en el cuarto que tu mamá me dio; me dejó ropa nueva y muchos libros- le digo.

Lo escucho reír.

-Así que por eso me hizo esas extrañas preguntas ayer por la noche- carcajea aún.

-¿Te preguntó todas esas cosas el día de ayer?- le pregunto entre incrédula y divertida.

-Claro, un poco más y me pregunta qué clase de toallas higiénicas usas, aunque eso sí sé, sé que usas Ladysoft- se burla de mí.

Me sonrojo fuertemente.

-No me hagas recordar el día que te enteraste de eso- contesto aún roja.

-Fuiste muy desconsiderada, pequeña, me hiciste correr desde tu casa hasta una farmacia para comprarte ese paquete de toallas; hasta ahora me acuerdo de la vergüenza que tuve que pasar para pedir esas cosas- lo dice poniendo su cara de perrito, haciéndose la víctima.

-¡Te dije que no me hagas recordar!- exclamé, golpeándole en la espalda.

Entramos a la cocina, yo aún seguía golpeándolo y él matándose de risa.

-Por favor, no al bullying- responde él carcajeando, tratando de parar mis débiles golpes, que estoy segura que en vez de dolor le daban cosquillas.

-Tú empezaste- le respondo, parando mis "rudos" golpes.

-Entonces ahora es mi turno- dice con el destello de diversión en sus ojos que siempre advierte problemas.

Y comienza a hacerme cosquillas, pasando sus manos por mis costillas, mi cuello y mis piernas.

-¡Para!... por favor- respondo, en medio de carcajadas, tratando de que mis ruegos hagan que se detenga.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- dice él, con una media sonrisa.

-S-Sí- respondo apenas.

-¿Me prometes un postre todas las tardes?- para de hacer cosquillas, para que responda.

-Es injusto, eso es soborno- respondo aún agitada, por el reciente juego.

-¿Sí o no?... mis brazos aún no se han cansado, puedo seguir haciéndolo hasta que me digas que sí- acerca sus brazos a mi cuerpo, preparado para seguir si es que mi respuesta es una negativa.

-Ok, Ok – respondo riendo, al momento que él sonríe.

-Promesa- me dirige una media sonrisa- espero que la cumplas, pequeña.

-Una promesa es una promesa, tendré que hacerlo, tú eres un tremendo tramposo- respondo señalándolo.

Él se carcajea, yo lo hago también.

-Señor Li, ¿acaso no me iba a deleitar con sus manjares hoy día por la mañana?- respondo burlonamente.

-Gracias, señora Kinomoto, por llamar a mis platillos con ese adjetivo- agrega divertido.

De repente escuchamos un estruendoso sonido, de la puerta de la salida, luego alguien abre la puerta de la cocina, era la señora Ieran.

-No voy a permitir que le prepares el desayuno a Sakurita- corre hacia Shaoran- yo se lo prepararé.

-Madre... ¿qué te pasó?- pregunta él con un gesto burlón, hacia el aspecto de su mamá.

-¿Qué le pasó, señora Ieran?- pregunto al ver su apariencia: su casaca estaba a punto de caérsele, la correa de uno de sus zapatos estaba rota y su cabello muy desaliñado.

-Nunca había hecho las compras tan rápido en mi vida- responde tumbándose en una silla.

Los tres reímos.

-Ahora, chicos, siéntense, empezaré a hacer el desayuno- responde sonriendo y parándose de aquella silla.

* * *

Ahora me encuentro con Shaoran, los dos estamos echados en mi cama, después de desayunar unos huevos revueltos y jugo de papaya que hizo la señora Ieran.

-Sakura, mi mamá ya me contó que hoy tienes que visitar a tus padres- me sonríe dulcemente-¿quieres que vaya, pequeña?

Estamos echados estilo cucharita, yo estoy echada de costado y él está detrás de mí, su mano en mi cintura y su aliento golpeando mi pelo.

-Aunque te dijera que no, sé que irías- contesto riendo suavemente.

-Me conoces bien- pronuncia- sabes que no iba a querer que hagas esto tú sola.

-Lo sé y te agradezco por eso, yo no querría hacer esto sola, es demasiado triste- agarro su mano que está en mi cintura y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

_Me gusta sentir la conexión de su mano con la mía, siempre que estoy triste._

_Y Shaoran lo sabe..._

-No estés triste... yo estoy contigo- susurra, enviando su aliento a mi pelo.

-Gracias- susurro y me acerco más a él.

-¿Quieres que te lea algunos de tus libros para que te animes?- me pregunta.

-Sí, por favor- le respondo.

-Elige, yo te lo leo- puedo sentir su sonrisa, _eso me alegra_.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la montaña de libros que hay sobre mi escritorio y diviso uno que llama mi atención que se llama: El chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación.

-Quiero que me leas: El chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación- digo señalando la montaña de libros.

-Su deseo será concedido, ama- responde él riendo, se para para coger el libro y luego regresa, pero cambiamos de posición.

Él se acuesta boca arriba y yo me echo a su lado, colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y mis manos en su pecho.

Él empieza su relato, poco a poco me pierdo en su voz y hago volar mi imaginación.

_Él siempre hacía esto, adoraba que lo hiciera, no es lo mismo leer sola que leer con alguien, me encanta como me cuenta mis libros; es algo que siempre amé y amo._

Poco a poco, mi cuerpo se adormece y empieza a caer en el sopor del sueño, y me rindo a los ataques de Morfeo.

* * *

Cuando abro mis ojos, me doy cuenta que Shaoran también se había quedado dormido y el libro estaba sobre su cara. Río, esto es cuento de todo los días, siempre ocurre.

Intento moverme pero Shaoran me tiene fuertemente abrazada hacia él.

-Shaoran...- susurro para despertarlo- Shaoran...

-No, mamá, hoy no quiero ir al colegio- balbucea sin sentido

-Shaoran- pronuncio más fuerte.

Logro despertarlo, pues el libro que está sobre su cara comienza a moverse. Saca un brazo de mi cintura y quita el libro de su cara dejándolo sobre la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- bosteza y me mira aún con sueño en sus ojos.

-¡Chicos, comiencen a alistarse para ir al cementerio!- escucho el grito estridente de la señora Li desde el primer piso.

-Tenemos que alistarnos, pequeña, ¿por qué no me avisaste?- se apresura a bajar de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacer- río al pararme de la cama.

-Gracias...- se acerca a mí, me da un beso en la frente y sale rápido de mi cuarto.

Yo me acerco hacia el armario, buscando algo que ponerme para la ocasión y encuentro un vestido negro muy sencillo; lo saco de su perchero y me lo pongo. Luego agarro el peine y comienzo a peinar mi gran cabellera color castaño claro.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me encuentro con Shaoran, que también sale de su cuarto que está al frente del mío, usando un polo negro con unos vaqueros negros.

-Vamos, pequeña- susurra, toma mi mano y me encamina hasta la sala donde se encuentra su mamá.

Llegamos y la señora Ieran me dirige una dulce sonrisa, me entrega un ramo de flores de cerezo.

-Eran las favoritas de Nadeshiko- pronuncia tristemente.

-Lo sé, siempre le regalo las mismas, todos los años- observo lentamente aquel ramo entre mis manos.

-Vamos, Sakura- la señora toma mi mano, los tres salimos de la mansión y entramos al carro en el que llegué a este lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos, señora?- pregunta Takeshi.

-Al cementerio- susurra la señora Ieran.

Takeshi me dirige una triste mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

-Como usted diga.

Él arranca el auto y empieza el trayecto hacia aquel lúgubre lugar.

_Me da tristeza no poder ir con mi hermano, pero al menos no estaré sola; los extraño demasiado, aún siento como se me desgarra el corazón cada vez que recuerdo el día que los perdí._

_No creo que haya sido un accidente, así pienso yo... o seguramente solo es un atisbo de esperanza naciente en mi corazón, que no cree que Dios los haya arrebatado tan pronto de mi vida._

Llegamos al cementerio de Tomoeda, el carro disminuye su velocidad y se detiene.

Takeshi sale del auto y se apresura a abrir la puerta derecha que da a la entrada.

Bajando del auto observo que sobre la reja de la entrada hay un gran letrero que cita:

**CEMENTERIO TOMOEDA: UN PARAÍSO DE TRISTEZAS Y ALEGRÍAS PARA LAS ALMAS QUE HAN PERDIDO UN SER QUERIDO.**

Nos acercamos a la entrada, Shaoran toma mi mano izquierda, ya que con la otra aferro el ramo de cerezos a mi pecho; la señora Ieran está de lado de Shaoran, ella sostiene un gran ramo de peonías: las flores favoritas de mi padre.

Entramos y me dirijo directamente hacia las tumbas de mis padres... _Aquella ruta ya grabada en mi cabeza..._sus tumbas se encuentran juntas, justo como ellos querían.

Me arrodillo en el espacio entre ellas, agarro el ramo de cerezos y lo coloco sobre la tumba de mi madre; me volteo para recibir el ramo de peonías que está en las manos de la señora Ieran, pero ella rehúye mi tacto, se arrodilla frente la tumba de mi padre y las coloca ella misma dirigiéndome una media sonrisa. Shaoran se arrodilla también a mi lado sin soltar mi mano.

-Mamá, Papá... Touya no ha podido venir por cosas de su trabajo, pero yo estoy aquí; esta vez he venido con la señora Ieran y con Shaoran, que ahora se están haciendo cargo de mí... los extraño mucho, no saben cuánto... lamento el día en que fueron arrebatados de mi lado, pero las cosas pasan por algo, aunque todavía no sepa la razón- pronuncio mirando fijamente sus tumbas- pero me alegra que estén juntos, como siempre quisieron... era hasta que la muerte los separe, pero las muerte no los separó porque se fueron juntos; y sé que me están cuidando desde donde estén.

-Sakura...- me interrumpe la señora Ieran- me adelantaré, estoy segura que necesitas tiempo a solas con ellos, yo esperaré en el auto; Shaoran se quedará contigo.

La señora Ieran se para, hace una reverencia y se dirige a la salida. Yo me quedo con Shaoran que todavía no es capaz de soltar mi mano... _cosa que le agradezco, porque si no sintiera que hay alguien a mi lado me sentiría muy sola._

-Kimi wo, suki ni natte...Dorekunai tatsu no kana?...Kimochi fukurante yuku bakari de...Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?...Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo...Yuki no youni tada shizukani...Furitsumori tsutsukete yuku- canto despacio la canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba.

-HOLD ME TIGHT...Konna omoi nara dareka wo...Suki ni naru kimochi...Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I LOVE YOU...Namida tomaranai...Konna ja Kimi no koto...Shirazuni ireba...Yokatta yo…- Shaoran se la sabe.

-La recuerdo, Sakura- me mira tristemente, tú me la cantaste cuando me enteré que mi abuelo murió...me dijiste que tu mamá te la cantaba, es una canción hermosa- susurra, apretando más fuerte su mano a la mía.

Mis lágrimas comienzan a derramarse por mis mejillas, no las puedo detener.

Shaoran se desespera y me mira muy preocupado; al no saber reaccionar, me aferra hacia él, dándome un gran abrazo que solo logra prolongar mi llanto.

-Shh...Shhh... Tranquila, pequeña- susurra en mi cuello.

-Los extraño... los extraño mucho...- logro articular entre mi llanto.

-Lo sé... pero no estás sola, recuérdalo- deshace el abrazo y coge mi cara entre sus manos.

-Pero... es tan triste- observo sus hermosos ojos de color ámbar.

-Deja que salga... llora... esta será la última vez que lo hagas- me sonríe dulcemente

-¿Cómo es que estás seguro de ello?- le cuestiono.

-Porque... ahora yo me encargaré de tus tristezas- dijo Shaoran observándome con esos ojos que amo tanto.

-¿Eres alguna especie de ángel guardián?- susurro muy emocionada por sus anteriores palabras.

-Sí, soy tu ángel guardián... yo me encargaré de todo, solo confía en mí- una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro- Hay una cosa más que te quiero decir, Sakura...

Baja la mirada, lo noto muy incómodo mientras limpia mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar derecho.

-Dime- lo miro fijamente, acto que lo hace poner más nervioso.

_Me estoy preocupando... ¿Qué es lo que querrá decirme?_

-Yo... yo quiero decirte que...

* * *

Notas de la autora: Perdón _ por favor, perdónenme... me he demorado demasiado haciendo este capítulo, es que han ocurrido muchos inconvenientes, espero que me entiendan, pero ha valido la pena, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... espero que me disculpen, y es que ahora como estoy de vacaciones mis actualizaciones serán más frecuentes.

La canción que coloqué en esta historia se llama Eternal Snow, de ahí viene el título, quise colocarla aquí porque en esa canción hay tantos sentimientos encontrados... y es tan triste que me ha hecho llorar... y va acorde con la historia.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado :D

Eternal Snow de Full Moon, del anime Full Moon wo Sagashite


	7. Chapter 6: Mi ángel

Chapter 6: Mi ángel

_Soy un cobarde oficialmente declarado... no pude hacerlo, estando tan cerca y no pude._

_¿Por qué?... ¿realmente creí que no era el momento o es que lo usé como un disfraz para mi cobardía?_

_Definitivamente ayer no fui mi mejor día, y tal parece que hoy día tan poco lo será._

Estoy sentado en la clase de Biología escuchando vagamente lo que parlotea el viejo profesor, _pienso que no es un buen día porque Tomoyo me está matando con la mirada y ahora solo me falta el griterío del director por haber huido del castigo._

_Shaoran... concéntrate, tienes que calmarte... solo trata de pensar en otras cosas, en cosas como la hermosa oportunidad que perdiste ayer..._

**Flash Back:**

**-Quiero decirte que...- trato de decir, al ver la cara de Sakura muy confundida por mi cambio de actitud.**

**-¿Qué ocurre, Shaoran?- me mira con sus orbes esmeraldas.**

**-Yo...- **_**ok, Shaoran, ahora solo respira y dilo**_**- yo...- ¡**_**no repitas lo mismo!**_

_**¿Es el momento?... ¿Es?... ¿y si se asusta? ¿Y si ya no quiere hablarme? ¿Y si no está preparada?**_

_**-**_**¿Estás bien, Shaoran?- agarra mi mano fuertemente**_**- **_**Shaoran...**

**-Sakura, yo...- intento otra vez.**

_**Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que... no puedo hacerlo... no hoy, no es el momento.**_

**-Sakura, yo te cuido, no te preocupes; todo estará bien... tus papás te quieren mucho y lo seguirán haciendo- pronuncio tristemente al ver como se marcha mi oportunidad.**

**-Gracias- susurra mirándome fijamente- ¿estás seguro que estás bien?**

**-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- me levanto, le ofrezco mi mano para que la tome y la ayudo a levantarse- ahora vamos que mi mamá debe estar esperando**

**Me dirijo a la salida con ella cogida de mi mano.**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Trato de centrar mi atención en el profesor y equivocadamente dirijo mi mirada hacia Tomoyo que me mira fijamente; ella sin quitar su vista de mí hace señas con sus manos y lo que ella está intentando decirme es: Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Trago fuertemente mi saliva, sabiendo lo que me espera; seguramente se habrá enterado de mi reconciliación con Sakura y estará esperando mi versión, y tendré que dársela porque siempre hemos sido mejores amigos los tres, ella acompañó a Sakura todos estos años, como era su prima cuando Sakura se mudó también lo hizo ella y tampoco he podido hablar con ella desde ese día.

Tengo que aclarar las cosas cueste lo que cueste.

Miro a Sakura que se sienta al lado de Tomoyo, como siempre, no me hace ni puñetero caso, ella es muy aplicada en todas las materias y no se distrae ni una pizca de tiempo en clases.

La sigo mirando, para atraer su atención; la veo moverse y voltea, haciendo que su mirada se encuentre con la mía y solo sonríe, volteando rápidamente para seguir escuchando al profesor.

Sonrío por su gesto, siempre hacía eso por mí; _La amo... y tengo que decírselo pronto._

Arranco un pedazo de la hoja al fondo de mi cuaderno y escribo en ella: Ok, Tomoyo, yo también tengo algunas cosas que decirte. Hago una bola con la hoja y le digo a Kendaro que está al lado mío que se lo haga pasar a Tomoyo.

En unos segundos, la hoja llega a su destino y ella lo abre; luego voltea y me dirige una sonrisa imperceptible.

-Bueno, jóvenes, esto es todo por hoy; para la próxima clase deben investigar sobre las células eucariotas, no lo olviden- anuncia el profesor antes de salir por la puerta.

Todos los alumnos comienzan a salir; observo que Sakura y Tomoyo se acercan a mi carpeta.

-Hola, Shaoran- se dirige hacia a mí una dulce Sakura, la noto algo preocupada.

-Hola, Sakura- respondo alegremente.

-¡Ya! Basta de saludos- interrumpe una ceñuda Tomoyo, con los brazos en forma de asas de jarra- Shaoran, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Busco ayuda mirando a Sakura, que me expresa con sus ojos: Lo siento, esta vez no puedo ayudarte.

-Lo siento, Shaoran, esta vez Sakurita no te ayudará- dice con los ceños muy fruncidos- Sakura, iremos en un rato ¿sí? Así que espéranos en la cafetería, puedes sentarte con Rika un rato.

-Ok, los espero ahí- se aleja de ahí, pero antes se detiene en la puerta y pronuncia silenciosamente con sus labios: **Suerte.**

- Shaoran, ¿no tienes cosas que contarme? – pregunta ella, colocándose a mi lado, dispuesta a escucharme.

-Hmmm, no sabría por dónde empezar, Tomoyo- susurro, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- me cuestiona

-Fue mi padre, él me obligó a alejarme de ella; nunca quise hacerle daño, Tomoyo- me paro y la miro fijamente.

-Pero lo hiciste, yo tuve que acompañarla todo este tiempo... ¿Dónde estabas, Shaoran? ¿Dónde estabas cuando ella más te necesitaba?- exclama furiosamente.

-Lo sé, Lo sé, y voy a cargar con todo eso, Tomoyo; deja de echármelo en cara, sé que la hice sufrir, sé que me demoré mucho; sé que soy un cobarde- le grito, indignado por su reacción... _creí que me entendería, qué equivocado estaba._

- ¿Y qué esperas para desmentir todo eso?- me responde fríamente- ¿Una señal de humo? ¿O que tu padre los vuelva a separar?

-Mi padre está muerto, no digas cosas sin saber; yo la protegí, ¿acaso crees que desde que ella se fue me di la gran vida? Pues no... Sufrí mucho, la necesitaba demasiado- le espeto fuertemente.

-Shaoran, ¿La amas aún?- me pregunta.

-Claro que sí- respondo sin dudar.

Me dirige una media sonrisa.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- me mira- ¿piensas luchar por ella?

-Sí

-¿Se lo dirás?

-Lo haré hoy.

Ella abre sus ojos, muy sorprendida.

-Eso espero- sonríe abiertamente- si para mañana no lo has hecho, recibirás una gran paliza de mi novio.

-¿Quién es tu novio?- pregunto.

-Yo soy su novio, Shaorancito- Eriol aparece como arte de magia en frente de mí, cogiendo de la cintura a Tomoyo.

- ¿Eriol?... ¿Así que se te hizo la fantasía?- digo burlonamente, haciendo sonrojar a los dos.

-¡Shaoran!- gritan al unísono, ambos con la cara completamente roja.

-¿Por qué me gritan? Yo solo digo la verdad- respondo haciéndome el ofendido, desde hoy se me va a dar muy bien, molestar a ese par- Eriol se la pasaba todo el día suspirando por Tomoyo.

-¡Shaoran!- Eriol empieza a perseguirme por todo el salón.

Salgo corriendo del salón y me escabullo rápidamente hacia el patio; volteo para ver si todavía me está siguiendo, y me doy cuenta que lo he perdido.

_Qué lento eres, Hiraguizawa._

_Bien... Asunto Nº1 está arreglado, ahora me falta el Asunto Nº 2: El director, bueno solo tengo que esconderme... pero ¿y Sakura?, ¿Dónde está?_

Camino desde el patio hacia la cafetería y la encuentro al lado de Sasaki... _Pero... ¿Qué diablos hace todo el equipo de fútbol sentado con ellas?_

Observo su cara para ver si necesita mi ayuda; a Sasaki la veo muy cómoda, pero Sakura está muy fastidiada.

_Siempre es lo mismo; ella es una de las chicas más populares del colegio y ella no se da cuenta... ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Acaso no se da cuenta la baba que botan de sus bocazas esos tipos?_

_Ok, me voy a acercar..._

Me acerco lentamente hacia ellos; Sakura se da cuenta de mi presencia, se para, se despide de todos y se dirige hacia mí.

-Gracias...- susurra cogiendo mi brazo izquierdo y encaminándome hacia el patio.

-De nada- sonrío tontamente.

-Shaoran, hoy día las cosas están muy raras... ¿no te has dado cuenta?- ella se sienta en las gradas frente al patio, yo la imito.

-¿Lo dices por Eriol y Tomoyo?- ella me mira confundida.

-Ok, eso no lo sabía... pero no me refiero a eso, sino al director- ¿_Se lo ha encontrado?_

-¿Te lo encontraste?- exteriorizo mis pensamientos.

-Sí; nos pidió disculpas a ti y a mí por su mal humor el otro día- noto en sus labios que está conteniendo la risa- ¿Lo puedes creer?

-Ok, eso sí es raro- río fuertemente.

-¿Y qué pasó con Eriol y Tomoyo?- en sus ojos observo una gran incertidumbre.

-Están saliendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita incrédula- eso es otra cosa rara, si anteayer nada más; se observaban desde lejos y Hiraguizawa era tan tímido.

-Lo sé; ¿no habremos caído en un mundo paralelo?- aventuro divertidamente.

-Deja de decir disparates- ríe sonoramente-Shaoran...

-Dime...- me acerco un poco a ella, porque siento que va a susurrar.

-Necesito que me vayas a comprar toallas higiénicas- susurra

-¡¿Qué?!...¿Otra vez?

-jajajaja es broma, quería ver tu reacción; solo necesito que me ayudes a llevar mis demás cosas a tu casa esta tarde... ¿Podrías?

-Claro, yo te ayudo.

-Gracias y ni una palabra sobre que me estoy quedando en tu casa a Tomoyo, porque me mataría.

-No te preocupes, también tengo que salvar mi pellejo así que no diré nada.

A lo lejos se escucha el sonido de la campana avisando el término del descanso.

Cojo su mano y la ayudo a levantarse; nos dirigimos los dos de la mano hacia el salón.

Al ingresar juntos al salón, observo que todos nos miran y escucho algunos murmuros.

Sakura se separa de mí y se acerca hacia donde Tomoyo; yo me dirijo donde está Eriol.

Eriol se sienta a mi lado derecho y me mira fijamente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- lo oigo hablar.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No has ido al baño de varones en el segundo piso?

-No, ¿Qué tienes que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

-Sakura se metió en problemas y necesitas ayudarla.

-Eriol me estás asustando, cuéntamelo porque te aseguro que no tengo ni la menor ideo de lo que me estás hablando.

-Los chicos de 4º y 5º de secundaria están haciendo una apuesta; de quién es el nuevo novio de Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-¿No entiendes lo que tienes que hacer, Shaoran?... La van a usar, para ganar ese estúpido dinero; tienes que hacer algo.

-No te preocupes, Eriol, planeaba hacerlo hoy de todos modos.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi amigo Shaoran?- bromea muy divertido- Parece que el amor hace maravillas con las personas.

-Dímelo tú- contraataco- que todo el día andabas pensando en Tomoyito... ¡Qué cursi que eras!

Logro sonrojarlo, celebro por mi victoria.

-Ahora vas a bromear, pero en un tiempo estarás como yo- susurra en uno de mis oídos.

_Te equivocas Eriol, yo ya estoy como estás tú._

* * *

Se terminó las clases y todos salen apresurados. Sakura y Tomoyo se me acercan.

-Shaoran, se me olvidó que hoy tengo práctica así que tengo que ir; ¿me puedes esperar?- está muy apenada, lo puedo ver por sus mejillas pintadas de un fuerte carmín.

-No te preocupes, yo te espero en las gradas- sonrío abiertamente, dándole tranquilidad.

-¡Pero, qué cursis son!- balbucea Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando ve entrar a Eriol por la puerta del salón, sus ojos se llenan de estrellitas- ¡My Darling!

-¡Mi Diosa!- exclama Eriol y se acerca a Tomoyo dándole un sonoro beso en la boca.

-¡Quién habla!- gritamos al unísono, Sakura y yo.

Los dos se sonrojan fuertemente, Sakura y yo rompemos en carcajadas.

-Bueno yo voy a cambiarme- dice Sakura y se dirige hacia la salida- Shaoran, no te vayas a ir sin mí.

-Se ve que no puedes vivir sin ella, amigo, solo con ver como ves tristemente la puerta- dice Eriol, sonriendo abiertamente para mí.

-Shaoran, ¿lo harás? ¿Verdad?- cuestiona Tomoyo.

-¿Aún sigues dudando de mí, Tomoyo?- la observo fijamente y ella se intimida- Claro que lo haré, me he dado cuenta que sin ella no puedo vivir, no me rendiré ahora.

-Antes tenía miedo que la asustara, pero si me pongo a pensar; este amor ha florecido hace tiempo y ya no puedo esperar más, ella me salvó incontables veces; ella me dio la luz cuando yo solo tenía oscuridad, ella es mi ángel- susurro más para mí mismo que para ellos.

-Wow- emiten los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces... Suerte, amigo- sonríe Eriol.

-Suerte, Shaoran, y hazla feliz- Tomoyo me brinda su apoyo.

* * *

Me dirijo hacia las gradas del patio, donde Sakura y sus compañeras de equipo ya están entrenando.

Me siento en las gradas y la observo fijamente; ella se percata de mi presencia y me dirige una sincera sonrisa y rápidamente regresa a su entrenamiento.

Al otro lado del patio hay otras gradas, observo a un montón de tipos babeando por las chicas del equipo; y eso me hace recordar la maldita apuesta... _¿cómo se les ocurre hacer tremenda tontería?_, pensar en eso me da unas cuantas pinzadas de celos en el estómago pero me tranquilizo al pensar que ningún otro hombre la conoce tanto como yo... puede sonar prepotente pero es la verdad, somos muy unidos y ese tipo de unión no se rompe fácilmente, y yo no permitiré que se rompa. La necesito; nunca había conocido la soledad, hasta que tuve que pasar esos años sin verla ni una vez; no había conocido la angustia, cuando me detuve ante la posibilidad de perderla. _No la perderé, no esta vez... me niego ante esa posibilidad._

_Tengo miedo que me rechace, pero... me alegro con tal que ella lo sepa._

_Sakura, sería un honor para mí tener el corazón roto por ti._

_Puede que suene masoquista, pero esa mujer se ha metido en mi piel, me ha desarmado totalmente y voy a dejar que lo siga haciendo._

* * *

Hemos llegado a su casa, ella se acerca al porche y mete la llave en el picaporte de la puerta; la puerta hace un clic, señal que ha sido abierta.

Ella ingresa primero.

-Espera- me dice comenzando a subir por las escaleras- yo regreso en unos minutos con mis cosas, tú espera aquí.

-Ok, te espero- le digo.

Me paseo por la sala de esa casa, que se ve extremadamente triste; me siento en el sofá, dejando mis cosas al lado mío y solo observo este triste cuadro.

Escucho unos fuertes sollozos del segundo piso, corro apresurado al segundo piso y la encuentro arrodillada en el suelo, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

-Sakura...- la abrazo por detrás y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho- ¿estás bien?

-M-Mira eso- tiembla bajo mi tacto y señala con uno de sus dedos un papel tirado en el piso- m-mis padres...

No la entiendo, pero solo recojo la hoja del suelo y me dispongo a leer:

**Queridos Touya y Sakura:**

**Cuando lean esto, probablemente nosotros ya estemos muertos; hemos dedicado nuestros últimos días para dejar todo en orden para que ustedes no vivan atormentados por nuestras complicaciones.**

**Los hemos mantenido seguros a los dos; por eso los llevamos a Kyoto y solo nosotros regresamos para dejar todas nuestras cosas claras.**

**Hemos programado que después de nuestra muerte, ustedes regresen a esta casa, para que puedan encontrar estas líneas escritas por nosotros. **

**Debemos decirles que se cuiden: Touya cuida a tu hermana. Apóyense ustedes dos, no se separen. Lamentablemente no les podemos decir quien o quienes son los causantes de nuestra preocupación, porque pondríamos sus vidas en grave riesgo.**

**Por favor, hijos míos, no mueran; cuídense, nosotros los estaremos cuidando desde el cielo.**

**Busquen protección con la señora Ieran Li, ella los protegerá, solo confíen en ella y en su hijo.**

**Tranquilos de que los hemos dejado en buenas manos.**

**Nos despedimos: Papá y Mamá que los quieren mucho.**

-T-Tus padres sabían que iban a morir- digo con dificultad, aún sorprendido.

-Sí- me dice una cabizbaja Sakura.

-Esto tiene que tener una explicación, podemos ir a hablar con mi mamá; ella debe de saber algo- trato de tranquilizarla, sobando suavemente su hombro y espalda.

-P-Pero...- susurra débilmente.

-No te preocupes, estás donde deberías estar... estás donde decía la carta que fueras, estás con nosotros- susurro cerca de su oído para calmarla.

-Tienes razón- dice y levanta su rostro, dejándome ver finos rastros de lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas.

-Sí, nosotros te protegeremos y a tu hermano también- limpio sus lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar derecho.

-Guarda esta carta en tu maleta, hablarás más tarde con mi madre- digo entregándole la hoja de papel.

Ella se levanta y rápidamente guarda la hoja doblada en uno de los cierres de su maleta.

Yo me incorporo y me acerco a ella.

-¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas?- le pregunto sentándome en su cama al lado de ella.

-Sí, ya deberíamos irnos- sus ojos centellean llenos de tristeza.

Mi corazón se encoge y la guío a la puerta.

* * *

Llegamos a mi casa, la acompaño a su habitación, me susurra un dulce Gracias y cierra la puerta.

_Tengo que buscar a mi madre..._

Me dirijo hacia la cocina donde están todos los sirvientes de la casa y me acerco para preguntarles.

-¿Saben dónde está mi madre?- les pregunto.

-Joven, su madre salió de la casa esta mañana por un asunto urgente en la compañía- me responde Colette, la cocinera.

-¿Sabes a qué hora regresará, Colette?- pregunto ansioso.

-Ella no regresará hasta mañana, joven- responde Hiroku, otro sirviente.

-¿Dónde ha ido?- les pregunto.

-Ella ha tenido que viajar urgente a China- me responde Colette por segunda vez.

_¡Mierda!_

-Ok, gracias- les digo, saliendo apresurado de la cocina.

_Sakura está muy ansiosa, quiere hablar con mi madre; ¿Cómo se lo digo?..._

Vuelvo al complejo de habitaciones y me acerco lentamente a su puerta.

Me acerco y toco débilmente a su puerta, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Sí?- escucho una voz proveniente de la habitación.

-Soy Shaoran, ¿puedo entrar?- pregunto.

-Hoy no, Shaoran, por favor, necesito estar sola- la escucho atentamente.

-Ok, te entiendo, no te preocupes- accedo decepcionado.

Me alejo de su habitación y suspiro fuertemente.

_¡Necesito un baño!_

Me alejo de su habitación y me dirijo a la mía, saco mi pijama y la dejo sobre la cama.

Cojo una toalla y camino lentamente hacia el baño. Me despojo de mi ropa y luego me sumerjo bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Dejo que el agua fría se lleve todos mis pensamientos, no quiero pensar en nada. Estoy con este miedo que me desgarra la garganta, con miedo de que alguien le pueda hacer algo a Sakura. Se supone que hoy le tenía que decir que la amaba, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido me olvidé completamente de mi objetivo del día.

Golpeo fuertemente la pared del baño, dejándome consumir por la ira. Cojo el champú y me comienzo a untar en mi cabello, lo mismo con el jabón, _quiero limpiar mis penas para poder limpiar las de ella._

_¡Me siento tan frustrado!_

El agua comienza a borrar cualquier rastro de champú o jabón en mi cuerpo, salgo de la ducha y envuelvo mi cuerpo desde la cintura para abajo con la toalla.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, abro la puerta y la cierro; me dispongo a cambiarme y secar mi pelo. Me coloco una camiseta gris con un short negro. Me siento en la cama, mientras seco mi cabello.

Escucho un estruendoso sonido que viene de afuera, me acerco a la ventana y me doy cuenta que es un trueno.

_Será una noche ruidosa._

Verificando que mi pelo está seco, me dirijo a la cama y me dispongo a entrar en ella.

Me tapo y me coloco de costado, tratando de concentrarme en dormir.

Y poco a poco el sopor entra en mí, me siento poco a poco arrastrado por el señor Morfeo que está borrando a su paso todas mis preocupaciones.

De pronto escucho que alguien abre la puerta de mi habitación y entra en ella, me despierto sobresaltado y me encuentro a Sakura parada frente a mí con su almohada entre sus brazos.

-¿S-Sakura?- balbuceo sorprendido.

-Perdón- susurra algo cohibida- ¿puedo dormir aquí?... Le tengo pánico a los truenos.

_¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado..._

-Claro que puedes- le digo.

Se acerca a mi cama, asustada aún por los truenos; hago un espacio a mi lado y ella se echa dándome la espalda, nos cubro con la manta.

-Gracias- susurra despacio.

-Lo había olvidado- le confieso- Perdón...

-Siéndote sincera, yo también- me sigue hablando- En Kyoto, es muy raro que este tipo de tormentas ocurra; me había olvidado lo mucho que me aterraban estas tormentas.

-Ahora, me encuentro aliviado de que no hayas tenido que pasar una noche como esta, tú sola- me acerco a ella lentamente.

-Tú siempre preocupándote por mí, Shaoran- susurra, acercando su espalda a mi pecho- Gracias...

Derrepente un sonido retumba desde afuera, otro trueno y ella se tapa los oídos con las manos, temblando.

-Sakura...- susurro y la hago voltear.

Ella está cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, con sus manos tapando sus oídos; veo unas lágrimas que luchan por salir de sus ojos, los seco con mi pulgar y le doy un beso en la frente.

Alejo su cara, para seguir observándola y ella me dirige aquella mirada, esa mirada que me grita fuertemente: ¡Cuídame!

Vivo encandilado por esa mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada derrumba todos mis muros de autocontrol y me acerco lentamente a ella. Y la beso, la beso en los labios, como siempre quise...

Lo que había imaginado anteriormente, muchas veces, se quedó corto... esto está fuera de toda imaginación.

Me lleno de felicidad al sentir que me corresponde.

Esta sensación la cambio por cualquier otra, la sensación de como mi boca se mueve al compás con la suya. Su sabor es dulce, único y adictivo; solo espero que esta adicción no me mate, porque perdería la oportunidad de sentir esto nuevamente.

Cojo su cintura y la aferro más a mi cuerpo, preparándome para la última probada de su sabor. Interrumpo el beso y la abrazo, para que no haya posibilidad de que me mande a volar antes de que me escuche.

_Es la hora..._

-Sakura, yo...- empiezo- he esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo... Yo te amo, te lo he querido decir hace mucho tiempo; pero el miedo me ganaba varias veces... no quiero que me rechaces, pero también quiero que seas feliz; si es que no sientes lo mismo por mí, a mí solo me basta con que sepas de mis sentimientos... solo eso.

Se forma un silencio incómodo para mí, solo siento su respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblando.

_¿La habré asustado?_

De pronto, se mueve bajo mis brazos y se separa de mí; alza su rostro y me mira fijamente. Suaviza sus gestos y me dirige una cálida mirada.

-Yo también, Shaoran- veo como se tiñen sus mejillas- yo te amo, Shaoran.

-¿E- Enserio?- respondo atónito.

-¿Esperas que te diga que no?- veo en sus ojos una chispa de diversión.

-No- respondo firmemente- solo quédate conmigo.

Ella se voltea y pega su espalda a mi pecho nuevamente. Yo coloco mi brazo en su cintura y la apego más a mí.

-De acuerdo- susurra suavemente.

-Pensé que me ibas a mandar a volar, Sakura- le cuento- Tuve miedo, mucho miedo.

-Te amo, Shaoran- me dice y voltea su cara para verme- ¿Ahora ya dejaste de tener miedo?

Sonrío ante su repetida confesión.

-La verdad es que yo tenía mucho miedo, por eso no dije nada- voltea todo su cuerpo y se acurruca en mi hombro- me alegro que tú lo hayas hecho... Eres valiente, Shaoran Li, esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti.

-¿Te cuento uno de mis secretos?- le pregunto, besando tímidamente la comisura de sus labios; gesto que la hizo sonrojar.

-Cuéntame...- me mira curiosa.

-La primera vez que te vi, creí que eras un ángel; eras tan hermosa que me dejaste sin aliento, todavía lo haces, todos los días- le susurro dulcemente- Ahora te considero mi ángel, me rescataste tantas veces de la soledad, Sakura; no tendría cómo pagártelo, eres mi salvación.

-No tienes que hacerlo, tú ya me lo has pagado todo; te has convertido en el pilar de mi fortaleza... te has convertido en mi fuerza, Shaoran- la miro maravillado por sus palabras.

Me acerco nuevamente, con el fin de sentir nuevamente como mi boca envuelve suavemente la suya; me muero por sentirla otra vez.

Este beso me llena completamente, es lo único que necesito para vivir; un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda, al sentir sus caricias sobre ella.

Nunca me cansaré de esto.

Separo mi boca de la de ella y beso su frente.

-Eso quiere decir que sí quieres ser mi novia ¿no?- le pregunto divertido.

-Esa pregunta ni se pregunta, Shaoran- oigo su melodiosa risa- Claro que sí.

Hago con mi puño una señal de victoria y ella ríe.

-Creo que ya es hora de que duermas, preciosa, la tormenta ya paró- le digo, viendo fijamente la ventana.

Ella me mira un poco sonrojada, seguramente por el nuevo apodo; le sonrío y hago que apoye su cabeza en mi pecho.

Ella cierra sus ojos y en unos minutos se queda profundamente dormida, yo sonrío ante su rapidez de conciliar el sueño.

Yo la imito y poco a poco me voy quedando profundamente dormido, aferrando el cuerpo de ella al mío; sintiéndome tranquilo de que por fin la sienta solamente mía.

* * *

Despierto, pero aún no abro los ojos, con mis manos busco su cuerpo y al no encontrarlo; abro mis ojos.

_¿A dónde se habrá ido?_

Miro el reloj, aún son las 5 a.m.

Me levanto de la cama, camino y me acerco a la puerta. La abro y camino por el pasadizo lleno de habitaciones, tratando de hallarla.

Escucho un grito en la habitación de mi madre, corro hacia su habitación y lo que observo dentro de ella me deja absorto: Mi madre sosteniendo a una desmayada Sakura.

_¡Sakura!_

Salgo de mi shock y me acerco a ellas.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que le pasó?- exclamo desesperado por respuestas.

-N-No lo sé, solo estábamos conversando y...- responde tartamudeando mi madre- Llamaré a la ambulancia.

Sale corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Sakura en la cama.

Me acerco a ella, me siento a su lado en la cama y le acaricio el rostro.

_Estoy tan asustado de que le haya pasado algo que ni siquiera me puedo mover..._

_Despierta, Sakura, por favor..._

Siento que pequeñas lágrimas salen de mis ojos.

_¡Sakura!_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno, Holis :D espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me tomó algo de tiempo; porque desde ahora va a empezar la cosas picantes en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado la confesión, ya que puse todas mis vibras románticas en ese momento.

Por favor... sigan leyendo, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, y pronto es dentro d días, y si puedo lo subiré antes... estén atentos por favor, yo me despido. Hasta luego :D


End file.
